


Department of Filk:  Trek Chantey

by kurtoons



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Whales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtoons/pseuds/kurtoons
Summary: A jolly sea chantey based on STAR TREK IV:  The Voyage Home"Blow me down and beam me up;I cured a rainy day!"





	

 

Trek Chantey

(tune: "Whale of a Tale" from _2000 Leagues Under the Sea_ )

 

CHORUS:

I've a whale of a tale to tell you lads

A whale of a tale or two

'Bout the hearty crew of the Bird of Prey

Who saved the whales and saved the day

A whale of a tale and it's all true

I'll swear by Scotty's brew

 

There was Spock the Vulcan

Wasn't much on love and kissin'

People wondered

If he had some marbles missin'

Skipper said: "Well,

I might as well confess

Blow me down and beam me up

He's stoned on LDS!"

 

CHORUS:

 

Then there's our man Scotty

If it's broken he can fix it

Breakdowns clear up

If he only glares and kicks it

Kept his bottles

Of whiskey, scotch and rum

Blow me down and beam me up

In the whale's a-quar-i-um

 

CHORUS:

 

Then there's Pavel Checkov

There's a boy who loves to wrestle

Stuck his neck out

Looking for a "nuclear wessel"

Finally found it

And to his great surprise

Blow me down and beam me up

She was the Enterprise!

 

CHORUS:

 

Then there's Bones our doctor

Finest quack from here to Sidney

He had pills for

Ev'rything from warts to kidneys

In the end when

The storm clouds rolled away

He said: "Blow me down and beam me up,

I cured a rainy day!!!"

 

CHORUS:

 

Finally Kirk our skipper

Must'a been a child prog'dy

Kissed a girl who

Majored in Marine Biol'gy

Fed her sweet lines

He'd never known to fail;

Blow me down and beam me up

She swapped him for the whale!!!

 

CHORUS:

 


End file.
